Chrono Zelix R
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Using the KhaosOmega Time System, a back story following the life of the ZK3 trio's oldest member, from discovering her fire manipulation powers at age seven, to the big day with Storm Brazie before what would truly be the final battle with Desiree Williams a few years later. Many rape scenes through the story, hence why this fanfic is rated M for mature.
1. Pyrokinesis

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All major references belong to their respective owners, though certain exceptions belong to me. Please support the official release.**

**Note: This story is one of three backstory fanfics concerning the ZK3 trio, this particular one following Rochelle in the important events of her life. Between twice stopping the girl that would eventually become Team Vexus leader Alpha in plots where her blue-haired ZK3 teammate Dawn was the intended victim, an unintended ascent (followed by accidentally learning to use the powerful Nova Charge technique) that leads to her reuniting with her twin sister, and other events, both serious and wacky, you're looking at an eventful many years. Also, up until a certain point her middle name appears very rarely (usually used only by said twin) and measures a lot smaller for her age (up until some point after her middle name being revealed, 'cured' by the unintended ascent).**

**Chapter 1: Pyrokinesis**

_Rochelle's POV_

'_GX System, Mushroom World, June 13, 2001_

_Rochelle's age: 7 years, 5 months, 12 days_'

To say i was excited would be an understatement. To actually believe, not yet seven and a half years old (Daisy was seventeen days away from turning nine, born a year and a half before me and my almost-identical twin sister Dominique), i was actually going on a camping trip. Most people only got to do so at no younger than nine years old (notable for one location, named Camp Onseyawa, in a different dimension, where the youngest campers there were age nine and the oldest sixteen), but to be so young to go camping for the first time would make anyone very excited. However, one thing i wasn't quite expecting was the elemental power i'd eventually discover i had on the trip.

For those of you (breaking the fourth wall here) who were confused by the almost part of the similar appearances of me and my twin, the reason is that Dominique has amethyst purple hair compared to my yellow-blonde locks, and ever since we became good enough at talking (we were only seven, after all) we almost exclusively referred to each other by our middle names. Dominique doing so with me is understandable; someone would be like 'Why name a kid THAT?' due to the fact Peach is my first name, so Dominique, or Jasmine as i refer to her as, calls me Rochelle, which would be a more understandable name (especially since i'm female). We ended up driving for about ninety minutes, Dominique falling asleep on the way, before reaching the site we had picked out to be where our campsite would be. Sure, Dad got pretty excited when it came to setting up the tent, but we managed to get it up without much time passing.

Things went pretty normal until it became time to eat. Since we had gotten to the campsite by means of our car (RVs can be very expensive) the only way to cook food was via a campfire, and we just couldn't get one started. Dad had made so many tries at doing so with some slim, short sticks and a couple flint rocks he had just plain given up (as he had made well over one hundred attempts) so i simply just threw a punch aimed at the area where the campfire would be, making sure to stop well short of the pile of wood, and that's when the surprise occurred. A small jet of fire had launched out of thin air, seemingly right where my outstretched fist was, and did on a surprising move what Dad and the well-known attempts at lighting a fire with just what the great outdoors offered couldn't.

"Wait, how long did i have this elemental power?!" i asked, totally surprised. As it turns out, i had had the ability to control and manipulate fire ever since December 31, 1993, the day me and Dominique were born - certain families native to the Mushroom World, whenever a multiple birth occurs, have one of the newly-born babies possessing some kind of elemental power, and in my case that was fire. Also, for the past couple months Daisy had been wanting to be able to control lightning, Dad's elemental power (which had been one of the rare cases of a single newborn having an elemental power, single being the key word in terms of how many the mother in question gave birth to). Once the trip was finally over, everything seemed to remain normal. However, my body had seemingly stopped growing, trapping me, in a sense, at three foot eight in height. The benefit of that, however, was that my internal organs had stopped the growth process as well (unlike one kid in a story). I spent ten years at that sub-four foot height, before my growth stopped a second time; this time, intentionally by me, following an unintended ascent that got me back to looking my age (i was seventeen by then). However, it was when i was eleven, with interdimensional travel possible, when i was involved in trying to stop what would become my signature crime prevention affinity years after that (and the fuel that would give me access to a transformation training alone can't give access to).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**And there's chapter one of the backstory following the blonde, eldest ZK3 member. This is how she learned of her pyrokinesis, and more than three and a half years passed before the events of chapter 2 happened. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. L-ater!**


	2. Not Fast Enough

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All notable references belong to their respective owners, though there are a few exceptions that are of my creation. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Not Fast Enough**

_Rochelle's POV_

_Unknown dimension system, Chibi Vampire dimension, May 18, 2005_

_Time of day: sometime before sunrise (a vampire's weakness, the sun)_

_Rochelle's age: 11 years, 4 months, 17 days_

THUD!

Man, what the heck are these guys going on about? Something about a 'psyche' and concerning that one girl, Karin, i had somehow managed to locate. The only things concerning vampires i know about was the stuff about a medieval-era one named Dracula, that specifically their weaknesses to garlic and the sun. What i do know is that sunrise hasn't occurred yet, won't for at least another hour, and if only Wario of another dimension system was here; darn yellow-wearing fat-yet-musclebound guy almost always smelled of garlic. It was about then that i learned what this 'psyche' was; it was a reverse vampire. Standard vampires drink their victims blood via a bite, usually to the neck area; a reverse vampire uses the same trick to expel excess blood, unless trying to stall until the exaggerated nosebleed occurred. Darn thing could really knock the reverse vampire into a coma, all the blood lost. And those guys with the perverted minds thought they had the nosebleed issue rough; reverse vampires have them beat big time.

As for the thud, that was me being thrown into a nearby room and subsequently locked in. Before i had been detected by the vampires i had followed here due to them kidnapping Karin, i had overheard them saying something about killing Karin by drinking all of her blood, in order to solve some sterility issue i didn't think could exist. But what happened next was even more shocking than the death plan. It turns out that before killing off what was actually a normal girl, thanks to a friend of hers using a kiss to cure the reverse vampire issue that had plagued Karin since birth, they were intending to produce a new psyche via raping her. Sure, she may have been old enough for sex, but to have it happen against her will with an eleven-year-old, especially another girl, nearby? Now THAT'S just sick. Trying to focus what power my small body could muster to break free, i was unable to escape successfully and go for a rescue of the girl until i decided for one of my fire moves, escaping real easily. Not only that, but almost four years of practice with the elemental skill i've had since birth enabled me to control the technique so i could limit the damage done. I then went right for a solar variation of the moon-appearing power ball trick used by Vegeta during the first major arc of Dragon Ball Z, planning on using the vampires' weakness to sunlight to my advantage (reverse vampires are unaffected by that). To say it worked would be an understatement; the vampires took off every which way (of which i pulled one of my flame portals to trick one into a K.I.A. via the trick sun ploy i had been working on for two years; the flame portal was how i got here in the first place) and gave me a clear shot to Karin to get her out of here. Using my Flare Speed maneuver i was able to get her back to her family before lifting the effects of the trick sun (by using the Flare Speed maneuver airborne i had effectively made tracking me and Karin a lot harder for those responsible for her kidnapping). Well, the trick sun hadn't just surprised Karin's kidnappers; it had startled her family as well.

"How the heck was the sun up over an hour before it was supposed to rise?" Ren, Karin's brother, asked.

"That was actually a trick sun i deployed to rescue Karin from the vampires who kidnapped her. One of them is definitely gone, K.I.A. via the trick sun following a flame portal trick."

"Wait, you have pyrokinetic powers? This trick sun maneuver definitely needs at least eighteen months of practice to perfect."

"Spent two years working on that one. Two and a half weeks away from the halfway point of my age seven year when i discovered my pyrokinesis. Got her here faster than walking would normally do, especially with the body size difference between me and Karin, by means of an airborne Flare Speed."

"Pulling one off airborne? Smart decision, makes being tracked to our location a lot harder, there isn't enough trail for the vampires responsible to follow." Karin's dad, Henry, told me at this point.

"Yeah, when i was considering using Flare Speed to avoid a dual sun issue thanks to my trick sun, i thought about aiming the launch skyward and taking off to here from the air and decided on doing so. Must've been a smart move."

"By the way, how did you end up at Karin's location? Must've taken you forever to find it."

"Actually, Ren, i simply followed her kidnappers via a stealthy Flare Cloaker maneuver, where i overheard their plans for her concerning their condition. I had no idea a sterility issue, of all things that could happen to someone, would be the issue of the timeframe. Course, somehow i was detected and it enabled them to execute their plan somewhat when my pyrokinesis helped me escape my situation and led to the trick sun ploy i pulled on them. Henry, i'm giving you a special communication device, in two weeks time let me know if there's something wrong with Karin, considering she got raped."

"Okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

_Two weeks later, some unknown location_

_Rochelle's age: 11 years, 5 months, close to a day_

BEEP!

"Yeah, Peach here."

"Hey, Peach, it's Henry. Two things. Number one, who names their kid that?"

"I know, that's why my twin sister always refers to me by my middle name Rochelle. Due to what my home dimension is, the fact i have a twin is how i was born with my pyrokinesis, i just didn't discover it until i was two and a half weeks away from becoming seven and a half years old. By the way, what's number two?"

"Karin did say you rescued her from her kidnappers during the rape attempt, but i don't think you were quite fast enough."

"What? Why?"

"Karin's pregnant." This came as a bit of a shock to me. I SWEAR i put that life-link spell in effect on Karin's rapist. Maybe my flame portal got the wrong vampire, or one of the others negated that spell before succeeding.

"Did Karin say which vampire my flame portal pulled into that trick sun kill? 'Cause i swear i put a life-link spell on her rapist."

"You got her rapist, it's just Karin heard one of the others yell an incantation, '_Finite Incantatum_', and aimed it at him from close enough to hit him before he became the kill, yet far enough away from the flame portal to avoid being a second trick sun kill."

"Whoever did it must've had good aim to hit a moving target while running some completely different direction at the same moment. I put the life-link spell in effect nonverbally, how'd whoever lifted it know it was even there?"

"According to Karin, the one responsible for lifting the spell that would've negated her pregnancy before it happened otherwise caught a glimpse of you casting it."

"Well, that explains the feeling i had about someone seeing the spell placed. Thanks for telling me, Henry."

"No problem. Bye." At that moment Hanry hung up. Moments later a wave of emotion hit me. All my effort at avoiding Karin getting pregnant, in vain. '_Next time i'm NOT gonna waste so much time attempting an escape to make the save. Even if i have to overcharge my power._' i thought. That overcharge, which occurred years later, was actually in the form of a Super Saiyan ascent, and surprisingly i actually had more time than i thought to work with, the rapists this time, from what i would later discover as being sent in by a Kovelioss Command Device, took a lot longer to charge up their effect mark to set up a pregnancy chance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 down. A few more years pass until the events of the next chapter, and that is where this story and 'Chrono Zelix D' begin to interloop. In this story the encounters between the two girls, one older than the other despite appearing younger (up until a later point where the interloop temporarily ends), take place from the elder girl's POV. Until next time, this is KhaosOmega. See ya later.**


	3. Ice Star

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All notable references belong to their respective owners. Certain exceptions belong to me. Please support the official release.**

**Note: I know in the last chapter i said there would be a time skip that went from the age 11 spot to an interloop point at 16, but then i remembered two separate notable incidents inbetween with Metroid Prime Trilogy basis. These incidents would explain why Rochelle is one of two leaders in the three Metroid Prime Trilogy-based Amethyst Angel Adventures series stories ('**_**Relics of Tallon IV**_**', '**_**Echoes of Aether**_**', and '**_**Operation Phaaze**_**').**

**Chapter 3: Ice Star**

'_KhaosOmega Time System date: March 23, 2007_

_GX System, Tallon IV, Metroid dimension_

_Rochelle's age: 13 years, 2 months, 22 days_'

No wonder the Space Pirates called this area the Phazon Mines. Darn place was full of the bluish mutagen. Full of those idiotic dunderhead Pirates as well, considering the fact it was six against however many they had in the area of the confrontation, usually advantage Metroid Squad. We were throwin' shots of whatever weapon we decided to have active at 'em, and the combined firepower was causing those idiots to fall like rocks. 'Course, most of the damage was Nikki's Phazon powers nailing the Pirates, who were unprotected for that sort of thing.

Who is the Metroid Squad, you might ask? It's a group of at the time seven bounty hunters (of which only five were present) and unarmored Nikki Stewart, the Phazon Warrior. Nikki and the Squad's leader, Samus Aran, have no codename; at this point in time my codename was Alpha (later changed to Iota), with the others present on this mission to Tallon IV being my older sister Daisy (Beta, later Kappa), Katelyn Sloan (later renamed Karin Stewart; codename was originally Gamma before changing to Lambda), and XQ Captain Jet Brazie (the only codenamed member present whose codename never changed, being dubbed Omega). The other two codenamed members of the Metroid Squad at the current time are Jet's elder identical twin sisters Hollie and Katey (Hollie was codenamed Delta, Katey was Sigma; the codename scheme used by Team Vexus caused Hollie to switch to Tau because of Katey's codename instead of Mu as a line shift continuation of me, Daisy, and Katelyn), but they currently are somewhere unknown. As the trek continued more and more Pirates were dumb enough to engage the group, along with a couple other enemies who stood no chance in quack against the combined firepower. Then we entered a room in which the Power Bomb upgrade for the Power Suits was under the floor.

'_Something tells me we're gonna have a fight before we can get this upgrade, as most of the upgrades we currently have involved fights to obtain._' was my first thought. That was when we were engaged by a cloaked drone, but he only lasted about ten or so seconds by means of a Wavebuster fired by me. Samus then decided to enter the tunnel that led to the Power Bomb, navigating a maze under the floor to get to it. Following a Save Station recharge we proceeded to head back the way we came, on account of going after the Grapple Beam via it being in a room that required a Spider Ball track alignment to reach. After grabbing it we then returned to where the battle with the cloaked drone had occurred, but this time Jet disappeared en route. When he returned once we were at the door that led into the room in question, only the Arm Cannon part of his Power Suit was active, with an unknown Beam of the same elemental affinity as the Ice Beam his active one. Another thing that confused me was the red non-platform 7 inch heel pumps he had switched into, but Nikki may have been onto something upon mentioning the XF Series; once we reached the bottom level of the room four Ice Troopers engaged us and Jet's unknown ice-affinity Beam took all four of them out in a single blast. Jet then started levitating the same way the Varia and Gravity Suit upgrades had been obtained earlier, but then his Arm Cannon turned jade green and from the point where the cannon met his arm cyan-colored armor started spreading to cover most of his body. I say most because the visor screen can variate between covering the entirety of his face and covering just the eye area; the armor had molded itself around the brim of his usual baseball cap, the three vertically-aligned green spikes in the back of his hair, and the extreme heels he had been wearing when the beam fired into this new armor's activation. Once the light faded from the full activation he was still levitating, but now aided by a pair of cyan wings (according to Nikki wings are a staple element of the XF Series, and Jet's chosen heels were mainly for activation of what was dubbed the 'Zonova Option', which allowed a 'Raiden Trio' model to have a high heeled appearance, required on the crystal-colored namesake for said option). It was then that the cyan-colored XF Series Power Suit model Jet had just acquired was revealed to go by the 'Ice Star' name. I also learned that the Zonova Option only applied to non-platform stiletto (or something similar) heels of at least three inches in heel height, and those non-platform sevens were the only one of four pairs of heels Jet had that actually complied to all three Zonova Option elements; two of the other three only complied to the minimum heel height, being platform wedge heels, and the third missed eligibility by a half inch in the heel. Some five years later, a rather new teammate of mine would pull off a similar move during what XQ dubbed 'Operation Phaaze', only with a Zonova twist that my own basic Zonova activation would set up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there we have chapter 3 of Chrono Zelix R. The originally-planned interloop point with Chrono Zelix D won't happen until chapter 5 at the earliest because of another Metroid Prime Trilogy-related incident of a similar nature to this one occuring beforehand. Until next time, this is KhaosOmega.**


End file.
